Her Heart Shaped Locket
by love.x.music
Summary: InuYasha finds out the deeper meaning to why he was given the locket.


**A/N:** This was the first thing I ever wrote, it was an entry to a challenge by Michi over at the HBBC. It was supposed to be under 1000 words. Won first place too. :) yay.

**Disclaimer:** I dont' own Inuyasha.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Amber eyes stared defiantly at the angry looking girl. How he wished she would say something! Anything at this point would be better than looking at that reprimanding expression on her face—frozen in time. The picture had captured more than another one of their many fights, he mused. No, it had captured their very essence; the very principal of this photograph defined their lifestyle in a way that nothing else could. Frozen in time, he thought. How appropriate. He gazed at the picture once more, this time taking in the fire that was visible in her chocolate eyes, noting the way her skin was slightly flushed, and he could almost smell the spike in her scent. He sighed remembering how much he used to enjoy angering her. The pain was well worth it he thought with a small smile, he nearly chuckled at the thought. 'Hell, I was as bad as Miroku, just that I was a little more subtle.' He sighed once more, 'she would have killed me if she knew…'

~*~*~*~*~

'Time,' he decided 'is not my friend', he had lost count of how many hours he spent looking at her picture in the solitude of the branches of Goshinboku, only that it was all he knew to do now. The events leading up to today flooded his mind and his eyes welled with the tears he refused to shed. He closed them to ease the onslaught of painful memories, plunging sunshine into darkness, much like what had happened to his life that day…

~*~ _Flashback_ ~*~

He had watched terrified as Kagome shot arrow after arrow at the evil hanyou known as Naraku. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were busy fending off the many lesser demons that had gathered to aid Naraku and even from where he was he could tell they wouldn't last much longer. Both Sango and Shippou were exhausted, and Miroku, in a final act of desperation had unleashed his Kazaana, in the hopes of diminishing the numbers of their opposition. But his efforts were in vain, the youkai kept coming along with the Saimyousho, and InuYasha could tell that all that kept him going was sheer will.

Tearing his eyes away from his exhausted friends, he focused his amber gaze on Kagome. She had given up shooting her arrows and had opted for a more hands on approach. It took all he had to remain where he was and follow the plan. Kagome neared Naraku, her eyes showing her absolute rage and he knew it was his cue. Steadying himself he prepared to unleash Kongousouha at just the right moment. Kagome had started to glow a brilliant pink and as she got closer to Naraku he could see the kumohanyou straining to keep his composure. This was his moment; he watched as Kagome issued a fierce cry as she raised her arrows and plunged them into Naraku. He exploded in a brilliant flash of pink, and InuYasha watched as Kagome ran for cover and any other lesser demons were destroyed. InuYasha released the Kongousouha with a harsh snarl and he watched in satisfaction as any leftover pieces of Naraku were destroyed.

Suddenly from the center of the light, a large tentacle pierced through the air. InuYasha knew where it was headed and for a moment time seemed to stand still even as he moved. Three things happened simultaneously; he heard himself scream Kagome's name, watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream, and finally, he watched as Naraku's tentacle pierced through her a second before he was able to stop it.

He felt his world stop as he watched her face; shock melted into pain and her scream was cut off by the blood that threatened to choke her. He pulled her into his arms and grimaced when he felt warm liquid begin to soak his clothes. She coughed and a cascade of blood flowed from her lips. He stifled a sob as tears he didn't know existed streamed down his face. Kagome looked up at him and smiled softly, raising a shaky hand, and ignoring his comment for her to 'stop that' she grasped the barely visible locket that he still wore around his neck. Her own tears began to fall as she whispered her final words.

"I love you…please… please… remember…"

Her eyes slid shut and her hand dropped from where it had held the locket captive. He sobbed as he watched the life slowly being to leave her…

~*~ _End Flashback _~*~

The tears finally fell as he began to cry. The sobs wracked his body as he remembered how he had begged her not to leave, and how he had screamed his love for all to hear. She was gone, he couldn't save her, and now he was alone once more. He stared at the locket a short while longer before shutting it closed, watching as the two pictures came together— just as the two people in them should have. But as it were, this was how it would have to be, to have both of them, contained in that one special gift from her—her heart shaped locket.

~*~*~*~*~

_Fin._

* * *

**Review.**

* * *


End file.
